1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric quartz accelerometer in a sensitive electronics mainly applied in the attitude stabilized and control system of the aircraft, robot, vehicle, ship, oil drilling platform, construction, industrial automation equipment, comprising a sensitive element, signal processing circuit, base, outer case and socket.
2. Description of Related Arts
Since J MRaajski from IBM determines the property between force and frequency of piezoelectric quartz through experiment in the 1960's, the piezoelectric quartz is used for accelerometer. For example, Kearfott Company adopts double mass blocks and double to develop a piezoelectric quartz accelerometer that can detect the gravity changes caused by the moon. US Army Space and Missile Defense Command and Allied Signal Aerospace Instrument System adopt double mass blocks and frequency differential structure to develop a piezoelectric quartz accelerometer that can measure a range up to 1200 g, and has a proportion coefficient of 1.1 Hz/g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,755 and 5,962,786 disclosed different piezoelectric quartz accelerometer embodiments. ONERA adopts vibration beam structure to develop a piezoelectric quartz accelerometer. However, the resolution, linearization, stability and startup speed of the above piezoelectric quartz accelerometers can not meet the requirement for high performance device, and the piezoelectric quartz accelerometer can not resist shock.